


Remember Me

by DruCarter_N7



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: BECAUSE SAD TURIANS MAKE ME SAD, F/M, Other, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DruCarter_N7/pseuds/DruCarter_N7
Summary: Threes couldn't remember who he was, let alone why he had made the journey to Andromeda from the Milky Way. And it wasn't for lack of trying. The people who had rescued him said he bumped his head, but he didn't remember that either. If it wasn't within the three day window, his memory refused to cooperate with him. And Spirits, it was frustrating.To make matters worse, he meets a woman, and he falls for all the things he's able to remember about her.(I actually heard this conversation in Chapter 1 at the reception desk on the Nexus docking bay and it BROKE MY FUCKING HEART. And I decided this guy really needed a happy ending because I was tired of sad turians. Vetra about her family, Avitus about Macen, even Kaetus, WHO HATES ME BECAUSE I LET SLOANE KELLY DIE, ripped my heart out and shred it to pieces. So fuck it. SOMEONE is getting a happy ending because SAD TURIANS MAKE ME SAD)I hope you enjoy this short fic :)





	1. The Docking Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Threes reaches the Nexus.

"Um... 'Threes'."

"Excuse me?" the female turian receptionist questioned, clearly not expecting that as an answer when she asked for his name.

"They said I was attacked after our stasis pods crashed," he responded nervously. Spirits, he had no idea what he was doing. "I hit my head," he continued, as he placed his medical scan in her outstretched hand. "The people who found me called me 'Threes' cause... I can't remember much past three days." He cleared his throat awkwardly when she blinked at him.

She took his medical report from him silently and read it over. Glancing back up at him, she said "Your notes say that with treatment you'll see improvement within a week. Otherwise, you're very healthy."

He nodded as she set his file down and gestured behind herself somewhere, "You can head to the waiting area but I'd stay on the Nexus until you get your memory back."

Threes could feel his mandibles sag slightly in disappointment. I mean, it made sense of course, but it was still depressing. Presumably he had traveled to Andromeda for a reason but he couldn't remember what it was, or why, or how he even woke up.

Or his real name.

He sighed, "Thanks," he said as he began to turn away. He stopped himself though and faced the receptionist again, embarrassed, "Um... would you mind writing all that down for me?"

The female turian gave a small smile and typed up some notes on a datapad, handing it to him and waving him along. "Next!"


	2. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threes finds himself in the only bar on the Nexus, Vortex.

Threes wandered as much of the Nexus as he could, taking notes on his newly acquired datapad whenever he deemed necessary. What time his appointments were going to be, how to find places he needed to go without asking for directions, the best place to buy a sandwich. But it was tiring. The doctors had said he'd see improvement but they didn't say how much or how quickly. So far, it had been very little.

Eventually he found himself sitting at the bar in Vortex alone. He half heartedly nursed some drink the asari bartender had said he should try. She must have been able to read his dejected expression though because she didn't try to strike up a conversation and she didn't ask him why he was by himself.

He was just about to order another when he felt a faint hand placed on his shoulder. His head whipped around to see a human female standing next to him. She raised an arched brow slightly at him.

"Sorry," she said, her mouth lilting into a smile, "I didn't mean to startle you. Is this seat taken?" She gestured towards the barstool next to him.

"Um, no. Go ahead," he said, nodding once.

Her grin grew wider as she sat down, turning her gaze towards the asari wiping the bar down. "Anan?" she asked, "Something strong?"

The asari smiled and grabbed an unlabeled bottle, pouring some into a glass over ice, "Nes, you grace us with your presence once more?"

"What can I say," the human smirked, "I'm a glutton for punishment."

The other bartender, the bald one with a penchant for protesting... well, everything, rolled his eyes and scoffed, "I hate having regulars."

"I only come here because I know it annoys you, Dutch," she said, giving him an exaggerated wink, earning herself another scoff.

"Well, and because it's the only open bar on the Nexus right now," the asari, Anan, replied.

"I'll cheers to that," the human said, clinking her glass against the unmarked bottle before Anan walked away laughing. She took a swig and Threes found himself slightly amused at the whole interaction. Spirits he wished he had friends here. I mean, maybe he did but he wouldn't know it if he saw them.

"First time here?" her voice found him through his downcast thoughts. His eyes refocused and he realized it must have seemed like he was staring at the human next to him because his gaze locked with hers immediately. 

If turians could blush, he would have but instead he just looked awkwardly away from her open expression and chocolate brown eyes. "How'd you know?" he asked, pretending to focus on his empty cup in front of him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her turn fully towards him, "Well, like Dutch said," she started, "I'm a regular." She took another sip of her drink and continued, "I usually come here after work. Haven't seen you around before."

Threes nodded, "You're right, it's my first time here. I just got to the Nexus a couple of days ago."

Her interest obviously piqued at that because she set her glass down and gave him her full attention. Setting her chin in her hand, he glanced back at her again to see her brown eyes wide with surprise, "Really?"

He cleared his throat but managed to keep eye contact with her, "Yes... I was on Ark Natanus when we came over but I guess some of our stasis pods were ejected..." His voice trailed off and he shook his head, unsure. "I don't know much about it. I don't really remember anything," he continued.

Her eyes were still wide as she blew out a low whistle, "I can imagine why'd you be at a bar then, I would be too after something like that."

Threes let out a solitary chuckle and took a peer at his empty glass, "Indeed." He thumbed the rim, lost in thought briefly when he saw her shift out of the corner of his eye. She stuck her hand out towards him, a wry grin on her face, "Well I'm very happy to meet you Mr...?" She left the question open for him and he shook her hand, surprised.

"Threes."

Her eyebrow raised, "A nickname?"

"Sort of," he replied sheepishly. "It's a long story." 

The woman gave an honest smile and made eye contact with him once more, "Well, I'd love to hear it. Maybe I could... buy you a drink and you could tell it to me?" Her head cocked to the side at the end of the question, watching his reaction.

Wait. Was she flirting with him?

He blinked dumbly and managed to stumble over his words, "Uh, yeah sure." His stomach warmed oddly when her smile grew wide again at his reply. "I'm not sure I caught your name."

"Vanessa. But you can just call me Nes." 

"A nickname?" he countered, pleased when she hummed approvingly at him.

She hid a smile behind her glass as she took a drink from it and narrowed her eyes, "All the cute people have them nowadays, you know."

Spirits, she was flirting with him.

Threes felt his mandibles flare into a smile and she laughed, her eyes glittering in the colorful lights of the bar. "How 'bout that drink?" she asked, gesturing Anan over.

"I'd like that."


	3. A Date?

Threes found that he enjoyed Nes's company immensely. Every day after his appointments, he would go to Vortex and wait for her to get off work or see her already waiting for him. Always at the same bar stools, always with the same drinks. They would talk for hours until Anan or Dutch would shoo them out. And he would write it all down afterwards, commit it to memory as much as he could so that he wouldn't forget they're conversations or things she said.

She seemed to take his memory loss in stride, saying she'd do whatever she could to help. She was easy with a joke, unashamed with giving compliments, and quick with a smile. She laughed unabashedly and had this... unrestrained honesty to her. Not the unkind type of honesty that hurt people's feelings. Never that. But she always said what she was thinking. Which was how he ended up almost keeling over when she flat out said she was attracted to him.

"What? It's true!" she said laughing at his surprised expression.

"That's why you sat down next to me that day?" he asked incredulously.

Nes shrugged, a secret smile on her face, "I thought you were handsome. And then you turned out to be kind and sweet so it seems like my gamble paid off." She gave him a wink and he felt his neck heat under her gaze as he glanced away from her.

Looking down at his drink, he was surprised when he felt a soft hand on his forearm. Chocolate brown eyes met his and a small smile graced her features. "Hey," she said faintly, "I know I can be brash. If you're uncomfortable or want me to stop, all you have to do is say so."

Threes blinked and his brow plate furrowed, "Why would you think that?"

She sighed, "Admittedly, I find you hard to read sometimes. I don't want to pressure you or make you feel uneasy with my flirting. If you need me to back off, or just want to be friends, I understand."

She meant that, he knew. She was so open and it was written all over her face.

He cleared his throat and gently placed his talons over her small hand, "Vanessa, I... enjoy your company. A lot. I'm not used to compliments is all. At least, I don't think I am."

A grin spread across her face and her eyes lit up when she spoke, "Well, I guess I'll just have to keep telling you until you are used to it then, huh?"

"I'm okay with that," he replied, his mandibles lifting into a responding smile.

Nes let out a soft laugh and he was struck by his mutual attraction for her as well. Had he ever been attracted to a human before? Spirits, he didn't even know who he was but what he did know was that she was... well, beautiful, really. Her dark eyes, her smile, her good-natured personality and honesty.

A moment of sudden boldness overcame him and he spoke up, "Have dinner with me."

Nes rose an eyebrow in surprise, smiling wide when he realized he had just blurted that out and began to bluster. "I mean... only if you want to, that is," he continued. "We don't have to obviously, I just thought-"

"-Threes," she interrupted, squeezing his hand with her own. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

He watched as she grinned wryly at him, "Yes."

A distasteful snort at the other end of the bar startled both of them. "Finally," Dutch said, rolling his eyes, "I thought you'd never ask."

Anan smacked his arm, earning a wounded expression, and smiled sweetly at them, "Ignore him."

Nes laughed and turned her gaze back to Threes. Beaming at him, she entwined her fingers with his and spoke, "I'd love to."

Threes couldn't hold back the smile, or the strange bursting in his chest as he watched her. Spirits, he was hopeless.


	4. Operations: Part 1

A few weeks and several dates later and she had invited him to her apartment for the first time. She had sent him a message during her lunch hour.

_"Come to my place when I get off work tonight, I'll cook dinner xoxo."_

Spirits, he'd probably read it thirty times before he managed to reply.

Things had been starting to look up though. His memory had been improving. He couldn't remember anything before Andromeda, really. Just bits and pieces. But it was getting better and he was remembering more than three days at a time now. Although, he still wrote everything down, just in case. 

He'd landed a job working with one of the armor merchants on the Nexus. It wasn't much, but he was earning credits now and could buy things he wanted. On top of that, the techs going through Ark Natanus were beginning to make some headway on medical records and pod information so there was a chance he'd finally figure out who he really was.

And then there was Vanessa.

Truth be told, Nes made him feel... giddy? Light-headed, perhaps? She was genuine and her smile made his heart ache. Plus, she was the only person who didn't look at him with pity because of his condition, and he appreciated her all the more for it.

For all her flirting, Vanessa had held back on doing anything seriously physical with him. They hadn't even kissed yet, and he knew that was an important part of human courtship. But she had respected his space as much as she could, especially with his memory still not always cooperating with him. A negative voice in the back of his head tried to convince him she wasn't making a move because she didn't find him attractive but he knew that wasn't true. Nes had told him as much herself, always giving him compliments and honest smiles.

Eventually the hours passed and he found himself standing in front of the door to her apartment nervously. He'd bought a new set of civvies on his lunch break after she'd invited him over. Mostly because one of his human co-workers had mentioned it was a big deal. 

The human, Thomas, hadn't even tried to hide the shit-eating grin on his face when Threes mentioned it off-handedly. "Oh, dude, you're totally gonna get laid," he had said, a broad smile plastered to his chubby face. 

Threes had sputtered at that, "What?" Surely he was joking.

"Yeah, for sure. Take some flowers over since she's making you dinner. Human chicks love that shit."

So, here he was. Standing outside of her door. In new civvies. With a bouquet of flowers he wasn't even sure she'd like. And wondering if he was a total moron for listening to anything his coworker had said. Thomas was nice enough but he was kind of an idiot, and Threes didn't want to ruin his chances with Nes.

If he was being honest, he'd come to care for her a great deal. 

Should he turn around? Go home and change? This was a big deal, wasn't it? What if he ruined the whole thing? 

"You just gonna stand there all day or were you gonna buzz the door eventually?" a voice interrupted.

Threes practically jumped out of his skin, almost dropping the flowers he'd brought as he spun around. 

"Spirits! Vanessa," he exclaimed, wondering how long she'd been standing there.

She was carrying two sacks of groceries and she gave him a large smile once he faced her. Her eyes flitted down to the bouquet in his hands and her grin widened, "Are those for me?"

He cleared his throat, unsure of himself, and tried to settle for a joke, "Actually, they're for me. I was just walking down the street and a woman practically fell head over heels for me. You know how it is."

She laughed at his terrible humor, her chocolate eyes crinkling at the edges. "Well I can see why," she started, "You're looking especially handsome this evening, I'd be head over heels for you as well."

Spirits.

Nes winked as she shimmied past him, keying her door code in and entering once it swished open. She gestured for Threes to follow, sending a wry grin over her shoulder at him.

Her place was nice. Spacious, clean. There weren't many personal effects laying out but he knew the weight limit had been strict for what people could bring to Andromeda.

She set the groceries down and wandered back over to him, glancing at him curiously. Threes cleared his throat again and held out the flowers, "I.. uhm- these really are for you.. I wasn't sure if..."

His voice trailed off when she stepped close, looking up at him and gracing him with a sweet smile. Taking a hold of the bouquet, she lifted them to her nose and inhaled softly. "They're beautiful, Threes. Truly. Thank you for such a lovely gift, you didn't have to," she said.

Before he could reply, she set them aside gently, and stepped closer to him. Bringing her arms up to wrap around his shoulders, she balanced herself on her tip toes, and pulled him in for a hug, much to his surprise. He returned her embrace however, feeling himself relaxing in her arms.

She let out a soft sigh and buried her face in his cowl. "It's good to see you," she said, her face muffled against his shirt. She sounded... off.

Something was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this doesn't seem to choppy or short but this was getting EXCESSIVELY long for this fic so I had to split it into two chapters. I hope you still enjoy it! <3


	5. Operations: Part 2

Threes leaned back slightly, concerned. "Is everything okay?" he asked, surprised at the vague distress in her normally happy demeanor.

She released him and gave a small smile, "It was just a long day, that's all. I'm glad you're here, though."

He thought about letting it go, but it was the first time he'd ever seen her like this so he pressed anyways, "What happened?"

Nes grabbed onto his hand and led him towards her kitchen. At the island in the middle sat three barstools and she gestured for him to take one as she began unpacking the groceries.

"Do you remember me saying that I work up in Operations?" she asked.

Threes shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I uh... don't recall the conversation exactly, but I do know you work there." He cursed himself and his damn memory for not being able to think of some of the moments they had together.

"That's alright," she said, waving her hand nonchalantly. "It was only in passing, I don't really like talking about what I do."

Nes grabbed a few pots from a nearby cabinet and set them on the stove. He waited for her to continue as she worked, content to let her tell him at her own pace, especially since she'd always been so understanding towards him.

"I... wasn't lying when I said I work in Operations. I do. But, specifically I work with Cryo Deployment," she said, turning around and setting a cutting board on the island.

He watched as she stood across from him and began slicing up vegetables, her nimble fingers quickly making work of the food she'd laid out. "I'm not sure I follow," he replied.

"So the Pathfinder goes out and makes all of the planets viable, right? Eos, Kadara, Elaaden. Well, the more space we have for colonists, the more people we wake up," she explained. "I work in Cryo Deployment which means that when the Pathfinder decides who she needs awake for the next settlement, I help make that happen."

Threes nodded, "That makes sense. What does all of this have to do with what happened today?"

Vanessa's brows furrowed and her hands stopped for a brief moment. She huffed out a breath of air, "I normally don't tell anyone what I do because people think that I can help them get someone out of Cryo quicker. Their mom, their boyfriend, their kid, their friends. And then, when they realize I can't do that, they get pissed, ya know?"

He felt himself tensing up at every word. Unsure of what had happened, but already knowing he wasn't going to like it.

She shook her head, continuing, "And I get it, they need someone to blame, and I'm standing in front of them saying there's nothing I can do to help. That they have to wait like everyone else. But..." Nes sighed, "Shit, I don't know. I want to help, I do. But that's just not how things work."

"Vanessa," he started warily, "What happened?"

Her hands slowed and she glanced up at him, her eyes meeting his and conceding when she saw the concern. "When I was on my lunch break, some guy came up to me and asked if I could get his son out of Cryo. I don't know how he knew where I worked, but he did. And when I told him that wouldn't be possible, he... got enraged. Starting yelling things at me and about me. He got really close..."

Threes stilled completely. His stomach dropped and he felt himself searching her entire body for marks or bruises or injuries, wondering how he could have been such an idiot for missing it in the first place, and it wasn't until she reached across and her fingers touched his that he stopped. Blinking, he caught her gaze, realizing she must have been reading his thoughts. She'd been getting quite good at it since that first encounter in the bar.

"He didn't hurt me. But I think... I think he wanted to." She shook her head again, giving his talons a squeeze. "Security stepped in but I was worried for a second. It's over with now. I just hope I don't ever have to see him again. And I hope... well I hope he doesn't treat his son that way." 

Threes tried to stop himself from imagining the moment. How Nes would have been standing in line for food and some asshole came up and started yelling at her. Calling her names. Putting his hands on her. 

He _tried_ not to think about it. 

But his mind did not cooperate with him, like usual, and he felt... pained. And angry. Completely furious even. The very thought of this guy trying to threaten his- trying to threaten Vanessa? It made him see red.

Threes took a deep breath and stood silently, making his way around to counter to meet her as she watched him. She gazed up at him, with those eyes that he grew more and more fond of each day, and he thought about the multitude of things he was thinking.

Instead of saying he was angry, or that he was worried, or that he wanted to rip that guy's face off for making her feel like she was in danger, he stayed silent. Instead, he pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, burying his face in her hair in an attempt to ground himself. To remind himself that she was unharmed and beautiful and for some reason she cared for him as well.

And she hugged him back.

And for the moment, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	6. Questions

"Alright, favorite thing to eat?" Threes asked, watching Vanessa grin at his next question.

Things between them had gotten cozier as of late. More casual touches, more snuggling up to one another, more teasing each other when they were in public. They'd yet to do anything serious or physical still but Threes found he didn't really mind all that much. He was content to just be in her presence, pick her brain on things, get to know her better.

Which was what they were doing now, sitting on the living room couch in her apartment, practically a second home to him. The movie they'd chosen had been abandoned earlier in the evening, the volume turned down low to be just background noise as they talked.

She smiled as she crossed her ankles over one another. Her calves laid against his thighs as she practically sprawled across the couch and himself, her head on one end, and her legs draped over him.

Nes sat in thought for a moment and answered, "Slightly burnt popcorn, I think. I haven't had any in Andromeda but I didn't realize how much I missed it until we got here and there was none." She laughed at the thought and countered, "What about you?"

Threes paused before stating simply, "Chocolate."

She hummed in agreement, "A good choice." She smiled at him again and readjusted the pillow under her neck. "Favorite color?"

He almost said chocolate again, just on instinct. Her eyes had become his favorite color. He was unsure if that would be a compliment or an insult by human standards however, so he settled for, "Green, probably. What's yours?"

Vanessa smiled wistfully, "Yellow. It reminds me of these flowers my aunt used to grow back on Earth. And of the sun. God, what'd I give to see a real sunrise right now."

Threes nodded understandingly. "Yeah," he conceded, "that would be really nice." He made sure to file that away somewhere where he'd remember to write it down. "Favorite place on the Nexus?" he asked.

A soft smile spread across her face and her eyes crinkled fondly at the edges. "Right here," she replied, "With you."

Threes swallowed but managed to hold her stare as his neck flushed with heat at her admission. "Spirits, Vanessa," he grumbled, "You try awfully hard to get me to blush, don't you?" 

"It's just the truth," she said, the smile still tugging at her lips. "And you? What's your favorite place on the Nexus?"

His thumbs rubbed across the small, soft calves in his lap and he nodded. "Yeah, this is probably my favorite place too," he confessed softly.

"Good," Nes said, beaming at him. Sitting up then, she lifted her legs from his lap and crossed them under herself, "My turn." She grabbed her wine glass from its place on the coffee table and took a thoughtful drink before an 'a-ha' expression graced her features. "What is your favorite thing about me?"

Spirits.

Threes cleared his throat nervously and looked away from her open gaze. How was he supposed to tell her that it was... everything? That he thought about her constantly, that her smile was the one thing he looked forward to the most every day, that she was the most honest and wonderful person he knew and that he cared for her more than anything. Surely, he'd scare her away saying all of that.

"I... like a lot of things about you," he replied, his mandibles fluttering anxiously against his jaw.

"Cheeky," she replied, not bothering to smother her amused tone. "There's nothing in particular?"

He could feel himself fidgeting. What was he supposed to say? What if it was too much and he ended up ruining this thing... whatever it was... between them? He cared for her immensely, he didn't want to screw things up by saying the wrong thing. 

"Hey," Vanessa said softly, interrupting his thoughts. She lifted her hand to the side of his face and rubbed her thumb against the equivalent of his temple. He tensed briefly at the contact but quickly relaxed, pushing even further into her touch as she drew small circles against it. "What's going on up there?" she asked, gently tapping the finger to his head.

Threes sighed and his mandibles dropped low. "I don't want to ruin things with you, Nes," he said, his dual-tones betraying his distress.

"What?" she questioned, clearly surprised. She turned his face towards hers and caught his gaze. Her eyes were wide and her brows had lifted high in shock. "Why would you think you're going to ruin things with me?"

He blinked slowly, ashamed, "I...- I don't want to say the wrong thing. I don't want to scare you away."

She was clearly confused, "You wouldn't. Why would you think that?" 

"Because everything about you is my favorite thing, Vanessa," he replied, his frustration causing him to blurt out his answer.

It took both of them by surprise. Realizing that if he was going to fuck things up, it might as well be royally, he continued. "You are... the most incredible person I know. Your honesty, your compassion, the way you just... understand things. I-" Threes caught himself, and jerked his eyes away from her increasingly widening stare. "Everything about you is my favorite thing, that's why I write it all down cause... I don't want to forget anything about you."

There was a short pause before she placed her hand on his arm. "Threes..." she said, her voice husky and low.

He closed his eyes, already expecting the worst. Knowing what she would say next, he tried to make it easier on himself. "I'm sorry," he started, "I'll get my things and g-"

Before he could even make to stand up, or finish his sentence for that matter, she was crawling into his lap. Nes's thighs straddled his and her hands softly planted themselves on both sides of his neck.

Threes was startled by the sudden change but that was nothing compared to the floundering he felt when she pulled him close and her lips met his for the first time.

It took a moment before the surprise subsided and he kissed her back, his eyes falling shut and his hands hesitantly placed on her hips. Her nimble fingers inched up and teased along his mandibles, causing him to shudder. He snaked his arms around her completely then, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Eventually, she pulled back slightly, both of them searching for breath. "Well," Nes said, her cheeks blushing spectacularly, "you've certainly ruined me."

Threes let out a nervous chuckle and watched her, dazed. "Is it always like that?"

Nes laughed, her eyes glittering as she shook her head, "It's never like that." She stroked his jaw gently and placed her forehead against his. 

His breath caught in his throat at the gesture and his grip on her tightened reflexively. 

"Threes," she started, "I _care_ about you. You don't need to step lightly around me or censor yourself. I certainly don't." Her hands made their way to his face and ghosted over his pronounced cheek bones. "If I was afraid of the way you felt about me, I wouldn't be around you so much. I am so lucky to have you in my life, Threes. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything."

His heart raced the more she spoke. "Not even for slightly burnt popcorn and a real sunrise?" he asked, attempting to calm the warm buzz he felt with humor.

Vanessa smiled wide and giggled. "Not even," she replied, pulling him in for another kiss.


	7. Surprise

"So, how's your girlfriend?" Thomas grinned.

Threes rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Wouldn't you like to know," he replied, giving his coworker a pointed look as they checked inventory.

"Yes I would, that's why I asked," Thomas said, smiling. Threes mandibles clicked against his jaw in annoyance and the human laughed, "Hey, some of us haven't been as lucky with the ladies yet. I've gotta live vicariously through you. So. Cough up some details."

Threes shook his head and chuckled at Thomas's persistence. "Absolutely not," he replied amusedly.

"Oh come on," his friend pleaded. "At least describe her. Is she hot?"

Threes rolled his eyes again when a voice from behind them spoke up.

"Yeah, Threes. Is she hot?"

Both of them jumped in surprise at the interruption. Standing at the counter was none other than Vanessa herself, wearing her tight-fitting Initiative uniform and a teasing smile. She held a small paper sack in one hand and crossed her arms, cocking a hip to one side as an arched eyebrow raised high in amusement.

"Vanessa!" he exclaimed. He didn't miss how Thomas's jaw dropped slightly out of the corner of his eye.

Threes took a step towards the counter and cleared his throat, doing his best to get rid of the nerves that always seemed to show up whenever he was around her. Deflecting with humor as he usually did, he spoke up, "Well, she's got a great smile-"

Her grin widened.

"- fantastic legs-"

"Mm, of course," she said.

"- wicked sense of humor," he continued. "In fact, don't tell her I told you this, 'cause it'll go straight to her head," he mentioned, leaning his elbows against the top of the table and dropping his voice an octave, "But she's probably the most beautiful woman I know."

Nes giggled as she leaned forward, mirroring his position, "Well, she certainly sounds lucky to have someone as charming and thoughtful as you." Her head tilted to the side and her eyes gave him a blatant once over, "Especially when she gets to see someone this handsome every day."

Threes watched, spellbound, as her bottom lip just barely found its way between her teeth for a brief second before it turned into a smile again. 

Spirits, she was going to be the death of him. 

An awkward cough sounded behind him and he was startled out of his reverie. "Should I open up the back room for you guys?" Thomas asked.

Threes rolled his eyes at his friend once more.

Nes laughed and gave Thomas a wry smile, not at all embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she started, absently glancing down at Threes mouth plates, "He's just so distracting."

The desire he suddenly felt went straight to his groin, making his neck flush.

Her gaze on him was brief however as she turned to shake hands with Thomas, "I'm Vanessa, it's nice to meet you."

"Thomas. Likewise," his coworker replied. "You know, Threes talks about you all the time."

Nes gave Threes a knowing look, but she played along anyways. "Is that so? Good things, I hope?"

Threes interrupted before Thomas could reply, and turned the conversation back to what he hoped would be his advantage again, "As if there were anything else to even mention." 

Nes smiled wide and her eyes softened when they met his again. Her hand found its way to his for a moment and she squeezed it fondly. Conscious of the fact they weren't alone however, she spoke again, "I brought you lunch." She handed him the paper bag, "From that sandwich place you like so much."

Threes took the bag gently like he'd just received a gift. Well, he had. Sort of. He wasn't at all surprised that Nes was the sort to do things for someone she cared for. He was, however, surprised to be that someone. Every day he wondered how he'd gotten this lucky and every day she reminded him that she was lucky as well.

It was... more than he could hope for.

"Nes, you didn't have to do that, it was completely out of your way," he said sheepishly, knowing she would have spent her lunch break getting his food from across the Nexus.

"And completely worth it," she replied, grinning. "You got a sandwich, and I got to see you. That seems like a win-win to me."

Threes almost said it didn't sound like a very fair trade for her end but the honest smile on her face made his heart clench and stopped him. Instead, he said "Thank you, Vanessa. I appreciate it."

"No worries," she answered cheerily. She checked her omni-tool. "I have to head back to work soon. Could I see you tonight? Maybe we could grab dinner?"

He nodded, "I'd really like that."

"Yeah," she replied, grinning. "Me too." She glanced at him a bit shyly all of the sudden, leaning in towards him. Her lips pressed against his and his eyes fell shut at the pure bliss of it.

The kiss ended just as quickly as it began however as he felt her pull away from him. Her umber eyes glittered happily and she smiled again. "I'll see you tonight then."

Threes blinked, dazed. "Uh, yeah. Tonight."

She chuckled softly and turned to walk away. Throwing a wry grin over her shoulder, she wiggled a few fingers back their direction. Threes felt his mandibles flutter into a dumb smile as he watched her leave.

"Oh, man," Thomas said. "You're really in deep, aren't you?"

Threes scowled, "Deep in what?"

Thomas simply laughed, "Who would have known that underneath all of that grumpy turian shell, you were actually a big softy?"

He huffed at that. "Turians don't get soft," he responded, attempting to busy himself with taking inventory again.

"Yeah, clearly, I just watched someone else melt into a sputtering pile of romantic goo around that woman," Thomas said, amused.

"Vanessa," Threes corrected.

"See."

He sighed, "Can't you bother someone else?"

Thomas held up his hands, conceding. "Alright, alright. Fine. You don't need to be such a grouch about it." 

The two of them checked their stock in silence. It lasted for about thirty seconds before Thomas spoke again, "She is really hot, though."

"Not. Another. Word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon that turians are total witty grouches until they get around their significant other <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Also, if you're digging this turian/human OC relationship, go check out my other fic Galactic Readiness. It's my way of coping with adorable, angsty, alien relationships!


	8. Tempting

When Threes arrived to Vanessa's apartment, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting. She had sent him a message saying to wear something nice, that they were going to a fancy restaurant for dinner and that she wanted to 'spoil him'. So he had picked out the best civvies he had. All black with accents that were the same silvery gray as his skin.

He thought perhaps that meant she was going to do her hair, or wear lipstick. He'd been expecting that she look nice like she always did. He _hadn't_ been expecting his jaw to drop all the way to the floor when she rounded the corner.

"What do you think?" Nes asked, smiling as she pinned an earring into her ear.

Standing in front of him was the most ravishing woman he'd ever seen. The long, black dress Nes wore hugged every curve perfectly. The thin straps holding it up showed off her elegant neck and collarbones, which he knew were deliciously sensitive from the few times things had briefly gotten heated. Threes eyes trailed down to her waist where the fabric clung to it, showing off her hourglass figure. And her legs- her legs!- looked even longer as the slit in her dress traveled from just below her hip down to her ankles, where a strappy set of black heels were placed delicately on her feet.

Threes knew he was staring slack-jawed, but he managed to shake himself out of his reverie as he looked at her. Taking a step forward, he cleared his throat. "Wow. You look..." His voice trailed off and she chuckled softly.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes, her expression one of complete mirth, as she walked towards him. Her hips swayed slowly as she made her way over to him. He knew that she knew he was watching raptly. 

"Nice?" She provided when she reached him, placing her hands on his chest and glancing up at him through her thick eye lashes. 

Threes swallowed and his mandibles fluttered against his jaw. "I... was going to suggest stunning, actually," he replied.

Vanessa smiled wide, her chocolate brown eyes following the curve of his mouth. "Yeah?" she replied, amused. She took a step closer.

"Alluring, perhaps."

She hummed appreciatively.

"Tempting," he growled when she pressed into him and brushed her thigh against his own. A wicked smile graced her features and he couldn’t help himself. His hands found their way down to her waist and he squeezed as he buried his face in her neck, taking a languid swipe at the pulse beating wildly there.

A breathy chuckle escaped her lungs and he could feel her hands tighten reflexively against his chest. "Says the irresistible man about to convince me to skip dinner altogether," she said, voice husky and low.

He pulled back slightly to look at her. Her eyes were hooded as she looked him over and spoke again, "You are looking... especially fucking sexy tonight."

Threes eyes widened slightly and he could feel the low rumbling in his chest catch at her words. Vanessa didn't normally cuss. It wasn't her style. But Spirits, if the way she hadn't just used it to compliment him didn't go straight to his groin.

His mouth crashed into hers and she kissed him back hard, responding enthusiastically. His arms wrapped around her back as the kiss deepened, his subvocals rumbling with a mixture of lust and affection. Threes could feel her hands make their way up his chest and past his cowl, cleverly massaging the spot under his fringe. She dragged her nails across the back of his neck and he couldn't help the hitched groan he made when her tongue met his as the same moment. 

Kissing Vanessa was like being drunk. He felt inebriated every time things started to get heated. She tasted like wine and fruits and honey. It made his head spin with a sort of... thrill. She was intoxicating and powerful and he was wrapped around her fingers because of it. 

Thomas was right. He was in deep. 

They both parted, panting softly. Vanessa’s eyes blinked slowly as she glanced at him with a look he couldn’t quite place. “We should… get going,” Three said, his voice barely able to form the words as he tried to feel sober once more.

Nes’s lips were full and rosy, and a flush had spread across her cheeks. “Hm?” she questioned, looking slightly dazed. “Oh! Right, dinner.” She gave a soft chuckle and Threes joined her, realizing he wasn’t the only one who had been affected by their kiss. Her lips made their way to his cheek and she planted a chaste peck against it. When she pulled back fully to look at him, his heart thundered in his chest as she gave him a blinding smile. “You do look incredibly handsome tonight though, wow,” she said.

Threes placed his hand on her cheek, running a talon just under her eye. She leaned into the contact and he was struck by how much he cared for her. And how much he wanted… this. How much he wanted her. 

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured.

Vanessa blushed and her smile widened. Her eyes sparkled and something in his chest blossomed as he looked at her. “Come on,” she said. Her hand grabbed ahold of his and she began to lead him towards the door. “Let’s get outta here before I change my mind about dinner plans and end up ravishing you for the rest of the night,” she suggested.

He shrugged slightly as he gave her hand a squeeze, “I’d be okay with that.”

Nes laughed, “Don’t tempt me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh shit I'm sorry, I almost was gonna give you smut but I didn't want to rush it. No worries though, we're close ;)


	9. Company: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW part 1

Slow music, candlelight, amazing food. It was quite... romantic, actually.

Dinner had led to drinks and a few glasses of wine. Drinks had led to a dance. And the dance had led to a kiss that went from chaste to languid in a matter of seconds. They'd both silently agreed it was best if they left the restaurant, and that look that he'd seen on Nes's face earlier in the evening returned. It took him a moment to understand it through his tipsy state, but he finally recognized it as hunger.

For him.

They'd barely made it inside the door to her apartment before they continued where they'd left off. Both of them reached for each other, eager to press into one another. Threes was unsure if it was the wine or if it was just Vanessa, but the euphoria was causing him to feel vaguely lightheaded as her lips met his. Their tongues entwined fervently and he lifted her, feeling her latch onto his hips with her strong thighs.

He walked them both through the apartment towards her bedroom. Threes didn't even bother to hide the growl he made when her wandering hands slid under his fringe and her tongue laved at one of his mandibles. Depositing her onto the bed, he ungracefully followed her down, capturing her lips in a searing kiss once more.

Vanessa was quick to turn the tides however, smiling against his mouth and flipping both of them over so that she was on top. The slit in her dress allowed her to straddle his hips as she sat up and grinned down at him. She ground her hips against his playfully and he let out a soft groan at the realization that she was not wearing any underwear. And hadn't been the entire evening.

He reached up and pulled her down to him. "You," he said, his forehead brushing against hers, "are a wicked woman."

She smirked. "And you," she responded, "are far too attractive for your own good."

"Vanessa, I need you..." he said.

Her smile faltered for a brief second and he was suddenly afraid he'd said the wrong thing. That she didn't want this. His fear only increased when she pulled away from him a few inches, seeming to sober slightly. "Threes. I want this more than anything. You are a good man, and I care for you immensely." Her hand ran through her hair nervously, "God, I care about you a lot... But I need you to be one hundred percent sure, before we do this." She clutched onto his chest then, her chocolate eyes searching his as she asked, "Do you want to have sex with me, or do you want to wait?" 

The relief that she really did feel the same was quickly replaced by doubt. Spirits, Nes meant everything to him. He knew she was looking out for him because of his memory. And he'd never forgive himself if he forgot their first time together. But that worry would consume him for the rest of his life if he let it. And that was no way to live. Did he want this? 

The answer was obvious.

"Nes, I can't-... I can't live my life afraid of my memory loss. I'll never be happy that way." His brow plate furrowed at his confession and he held her gaze steadily. "I want this, I want you. If you'll have me..."

"God, Threes," she said, leaning into him and pressing her head to his once more, "of course I'll have you." Her mouth met his, slowly this time however. A little less urgent than before.

She sat up completely in his lap, one of the dress straps falling loosely over her shoulder. "Okay. If anything makes you uncomfortable, or you want to stop at any time, just say so, alright?" she said, keeping her eyes on his.

Threes nodded, leaning up and wrapping his arms around her completely. Pressing his mouth to the base of her throat, he murmured, "Okay, the same goes for you too, Nes." 

He watched as Vanessa's skin pebbled beneath his mandibles, and went to kiss lovingly at the now bare shoulder. She hummed, pleased at his attentions and nodded. "Alright," she said softly, making to stand up. He protested slightly before she smiled and hushed him.

Extricating herself from his lap, she took a step back from the bed as he watched her raptly. Vanessa turned so that her back was to him, and threw a small smile over her shoulder at him. She let the second strap of her dress fall loosely from her collarbone. Then, as agonizingly slow as she could, she let the dress slip off. Down her back, past her waist, over her hips. Her muscles rippled under her soft skin as the fabric ran over her body like waves against a shore.

She hadn't been wearing anything at all underneath. Spirits, she was trying to kill him. He was going to die out of absolute shock that anyone as beautiful and strong as Vanessa found him capable and worthy of her affection. Of her honesty, her smile.

And now, her body.

Threes swallowed as Nes turned around to face him, wearing nothing but the black heels strapped to her feet now. His eyes trailed up her long, supple legs. Following the curve of her hips, he saw them taper into her thin waist. Skimming over her chest and collarbones, he couldn't help but meet her gaze with a dumbstruck smile, feeling his heart flutter nervously as she smiled back. 

She took a couple of steps towards him, and kneeled down in front of him. Threes was slightly confused, watching as her expression turned to one of sheepish curiosity. "I've... never been with a turian. But I did some research and I'd like to try something, if you'll let me..." she admitted. 

He nodded, unsure of what she meant, but eager to follow her lead. Vanessa smiled and tipped her chin up towards his. Her hands lifted up and gently caressed at his mandibles as he leaned down to kiss her once more.

His mind vaguely made the observation that she was the best company he could have ever asked for.

That she meant everything to him.


	10. Company: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW part 2
> 
> :) hope you enjoy

Things quickly heated up again as she sat on her knees in front of him, and her hands wandered down towards his waist. Nes lifted his shirt slightly and he groaned when her sharp nails dragged across the skin there. Wrapping his talons in her hair, he drew her closer, deepening the kiss.

Vanessa clever nails went south, teasing at the waistband of his pants before tugging at them. "Off," she ordered.

And he obeyed, lifting his hips as quick as he could manage to pull off his trousers. A wry grin met his enthusiasm and she chuckled softly before returning to her previous activities. Her nails dug into the roped muscles of his thighs and he barely had the mind to take his shirt off in the process as well.

The second he was free, he watched her eyes drink him in greedily before she leaned forward, running her tongue along the soft skin of his waist. Threes fell back on his elbows, his jaw going slack as he watched her. He groaned when she tightened her grip on him as her mouth made its way lower and lower.

His breath was shallow and he could feel his legs trembling when her breath ghosted across his already loose plates. He swallowed. Spirits, she wasn't really going to...?

Threes didn't even finish his thought before her tongue flattened against his plates and dragged up as slowly as possible. His hips jerked slightly and he emerged completely, not able to stop the hitched moan that escaped his throat. Vanessa's chocolate brown eyes met his through her lashes, and she kept his gaze as she lowered her mouth down onto his member. 

She really was going to kill him.

He held his breath completely, afraid to move at all as his talons clenched at the sheets. He could feel his toes curl, his head spin, as she took him into her warm throat. She ran her tongue up along the raised veins of his cock and gave a small smile.

"Breathe," she said softly.

Air left his chest in a heaved gasp, realizing he'd been holding it too long. She didn't give him much chance to recover however, because she continued almost immediately. Her hot mouth assaulted him as her cheeks hollowed out completely and a hiss left his throat.

"Fuck." His breath was ragged and he groaned low, wrapping a hand in her thick locks as he watched, completely hypnotized.

Vanessa moaned her assent and Spirits, he felt it.

"Nes... I- Fuck. I'm not-" he tried, and groaned when she sucked harder, interrupting his train of thought. He shook his head, lifting himself from his other elbow and placing both hands in her hair.

He pulled her back, watching as her full lips popped slowly off of him. Her wide eyes blinked up at him innocently as she tried to keep a smug smile off of her face. He saw through it however.

Threes growled, "I'm not going to last if you keep doing that." He pulled her mouth to his, greedily swallowing the soft moan he elicited from her.

"I want to be inside of you," he murmured against her mouth, doing his best to sound seductive, keep his voice low and gravelly. Apparently it worked, because Vanessa nodded eagerly, the hunger in her eyes fueling his desire for her.

Nes crawled up into his lap and he wrapped an arm around her, flipping her over so that he was on top. He leaned over her, pressing himself against her body and she kissed him hard. Vanessa wrapped her legs around his, and moaned when he ground the length of his cock against her. 

Threes kissed along her jaw, nipped at an earlobe, and ran he tongue down the length of her neck. He was starting to move down towards her breasts when she shook her head. "Please," she pleaded, "skip the foreplay for now. I need you."

His chest rumbled and he chuckled, "After the torture you just put me through? I dunno..."

As he teased her, he felt her take the opportunity to grind her hips up towards his, coating his cock with her slickness. He groaned and her hooded eyes caught his. "You can make me beg for you every single night after this. But right now I need you to fuck me Threes," she replied. His eyes widened and even she blinked surprised at her own words. "Please," she added, almost as an afterthought.

Spirits.

Threes balanced himself on one elbow and glanced down between them. Using his other hand, he lined himself up to her entrance before glancing back up at her once more. She nodded, and he held her gaze as he pushed into her.

She was so hot and slick and tight and he almost lost it right then and there. He felt Nes tense completely and her mouth fell open, her brow furrowing. Her breath came in gasps as she stared at him. "Oh God," she breathed. He kissed her, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to control himself. She placed her hands on the back of his neck when he felt ready. "Keep going," she urged.

That was all he needed to hear. Bracing himself, he pulled his hips back and snapped them forward into her once more, earning an unabashed moan. He continued, if only to keep earning noises like that from her throat.

He tried to set an easy pace, but she dug her heels into the back of his thighs, urging him faster. And anytime her walls would clamp down on him, a hitched groan would leave him and cause him to push into her even harder. He might have been on top, but she was definitely running this encounter.

"Threes," she moaned, "I-.. I need..- ah.."

He pulled back slightly, "Show me."

He ended up balanced on one elbow again as she led his free hand down to her pussy. He groaned at the wetness that met his fingers and she did as well when he brushed one against a soft nub. "Here," she breathed, "up and down, around it, doesn't matter. I'm close, please- just..."

Threes nodded, doing as he was ordered. He continued to fuck her then, rubbing his thumb against her center as he drove into her. Their foreheads met and he marveled at the passion he saw in her eyes.

She tensed once more, her hands clutching onto his shoulders. "Oh God... Threes, I'm gonna-..."

He adjusted his hips, changing the angle slightly and she cried out. It was like a window shattering the way she broke around him. Her walls clamped around him and he cursed when she ground into his hips and hand. A loud moan tore through his throat as he fell over the edge with her. Stars swam in his vision and both of them trembled as they came together.

They laid there for a moment, both trying to catch their breath. He lifted himself up and pressed his mouth to her forehead, earning a soft hum. She smiled up at him, her eyes glittering and he kissed her. His sub vocals were thrumming wildly with his emotions for her. Three simple words that he kept to himself for the moment.

Someday he'd tell her. But for now, this was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Threes :)


End file.
